


Concussions and Whatnot

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared saw Jensen, he walked into a wall and woke up with a concussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussions and Whatnot

When Jared saw Jensen, he walked into a wall and woke up with a concussion. Coming to, he blinked.  _Once. Twice._ “W-what’s going on?” he stammered, looking up at the blonde bombshell leaning over him, blood red lips and beauty mark completing the image, as well as the white flimsy dress. “Where am I? You’re dead, you’re not real… Am I dead?”

Panic was setting in as the woman started to laugh softly, making his concussed head throb ten times worse than it already did. “Oh, Jay…” the words were said in a feminine voice, but Jared knew that Texan drawl anywhere.

“Jensen?” his tone came out more surprised than he felt, trying to sit up he looked the other man up and down. “What the hell are you doing, dressed as Marilyn Monroe?” Sure, his boyfriend was known to get random moments of insanity, but this was taking the prize.  _What the fuck?_

“You mean you don’t remember what happened?” Jensen asked, his voice carrying a note of slight panic. Jared must’ve hit his head harder on the wall than he thought. “Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jared waved him off flippantly. “I probably shouldn’t be drinking tonight s’all.” Rubbing the back of his head, he looked up at Jensen through his bangs. “So, what’s with the dress anyway?”

“It’s Mike’s annual fancy-dress party,” Jensen said, then frowned. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“It’s Mike, he’ll castrate me if I don’t show. Now help me up,” he demanded, extending his hand so Jensen could pull him up. Then his eyes widened. “Shit, I don’t have a costume, now he’ll kill me.”

“Don’t worry, Jay,” Jensen said, patting his chest affectionately and kissing the side of his mouth. “I have your costume laid out for you on the bed.” Jensen laughed throatily at the way Jared turned stock-still.

“What are you up to, Jen?” Jared glanced at his boyfriend cautiously. “I should’ve remembered to pick out a costume myself, shouldn’t I? You’re gonna make me go dressed as Tarzan, aren’t you?”

“Relax, Jay,” Jensen snickered, enjoying his boyfriend’s wave of panic. “Just get upstairs and get changed.”

“Okay.” Jared was halfway up the stairs before he turned on his heals and leaped down the stairs again, taking Jensen in his arms and kissing him passionately, hands grabbing Jensen’s ass and pulling him flush against him. “I can’t wait to get you home and out of this dress,” he whispered as he pulled back, lips grazing Jensen’s ear.

~

Ten minutes later, Jared bounced down the stairs, concussion more or less forgotten. Flashing Jensen a smile, he swung the bat in his hand. “Baseball player, Jen, how inventive of you,” he said, secretly relieved that Jensen hadn’t made him go dressed as the Sasquatch or something similar.

“Uh huh,” Jensen shook his head nugatory. “Not just any baseball player. You’re Joe DiMaggio.” At the frown that covered Jared’s face, his own nearly split into two by his smile. “You know… just to prove you’re mine and all.”

“Oh,” was all the response he got. Then realization dawned on Jared and Jensen felt secretly pleased. “Oh!”

 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lucifers_toy over at LJ, starting with the sentence _‘When Jared saw Jensen, he walked into a wall and woke up with a concussion.’_ Beta by incompletework2 over at LJ.


End file.
